


When She Left

by AnUnbeliever



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 16:09:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3698591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnUnbeliever/pseuds/AnUnbeliever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke and Bellamy had saved the last of the 100 sent down to earth from a horrible, excruciating death, but just as quickly as they returned to camp, Clarke disappeared.  Gone without a word to anyone but Bellamy, she made her way into the forest that had once terrorized her and her friends.  And as for Monty and Bellamy?  They're left to deal with the aftermath.  That is, after they find Clarke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When She Left

Clarke had saved the day.  Clarke.  Bellamy didn’t mind that she got all the credit.  His mind was far too preoccupied with thoughts of her to worry about what other people were saying – or _not_ saying – about him.  What bothered him were the whispers of judgment that floated around camp.  While most were gracious to have their people back, there were a few that questioned whether or not it was worth killing three hundred people.  They questioned Clarke’s decision to save her people no matter the cost.  And that?  _That_ pissed Bellamy off.

He kept his composure, however.  He didn’t need to start fights with anyone.  What he needed was time alone to think.  Clarke was gone – somewhere in the woods, sorting through her issues.  And he was still here at camp, receiving pats on the back and praises for genocide.  Smiles and hugs for taking the lives of innocent children.  It turned his stomach and gave him a headache.

He felt trapped at the camp.  Clarke leaving was one thing.  People could deal with that as long as he and the others in charge of the delinquents were around.  But if he left, he knew he’d have something awful to come back to later on.  They needed him because they needed Clarke, and she was gone.  Nothing good could come from them both leaving.  So, he dragged himself to his room on the Ark and dropped down onto his bed.

He had only a moment to himself before there was a knock at the door.  “Later,” he said in a gruff voice.  The person knocked once more.

“Bellamy?”  He recognized Monty’s voice and sat up.

“Come in.”

Monty slipped into his room and closed the door behind him.  He stood staring at the door handle for a moment, and Bellamy thought maybe he should say something.  Before he could, though, Monty turned and looked at him.  “Are we bad people?”

Bellamy was caught off guard.  Here he’d thought the boy had come to talk about Jasper or one of his other friends, but he’d been way off.  He was silent for a moment, trying to figure out how to respond to that.  “What do you mean?” he asked.

“I mean, what we did.”

“Monty, you didn’t do anything –,”

“Yeah I did, Bellamy.  I set it up.  I handed you guys the gun, and you pulled the trigger.  It was a group effort.”  He took a deep breath and tried to keep himself from rambling.  He knew Bellamy had his own problems to deal with, but he couldn’t think of anyone else to talk about this with.  Harper, Miller, and the rest of his friends couldn’t understand.  All they knew was that they were alive because of him and the other two.  And Jasper?

Jasper didn’t want to see him.

It hurt him, but he knew he had to give the boy his space.  They might never go back to the friendship they once had, and that scared him more than anything else – more than the Mountain Men ever could.

“I hate this, man.  I hate feeling happy that everyone is okay and disgusted because I helped kill so many people.”

“Monty…”  Bellamy didn’t know what to say.  He couldn’t offer a bit of advice that might bandage the boy’s pain, mostly because he needed the exact same treatment.  He needed someone to tell him that they did good.  Chancellor Jaha might have had an idea what to say but he was nowhere to be found.  And Kane… he’d been compassionate, but Bellamy doubted if he understood the magnitude of their actions.  He felt like people were praising him for doing something unforgivable.  They were praising him for having a death count of three hundred.  Six hundred for Clarke.

“I don’t know what to do,” Monty said.  He took a seat in one of the chairs near Bellamy’s bed.

“We don’t think about it.  We put it away for now.  We act gracious that our friends are still alive and not being fed to the Reapers.”  They were nice words but Bellamy had no heart behind it.  Monty was one crowd he couldn’t rile up and he knew it.

“I guess.  I’m sorry for bothering you, but I didn’t have anyone else to talk to.  They think I’m a hero.”

“You’re a hero to them, Monty.  And to others, you’re the devil.”  Monty felt his heart skip and he looked at Bellamy.  He hadn’t expected something like that from him.  After all, he of all people should understand his pain.  “But that’s how life is,” Bellamy continued.  “You’re the good guy to some people and the bad guy to others.  Our people aren’t suffering that kind of trauma, that’s all that matters.”

“Yeah.”  Monty wanted to believe him, but his gut told him something else entirely.  He wouldn’t soon forget nor forgive himself for what they’d done.  Bellamy didn’t know what to say and didn’t have the heart to kick Monty out of his room.  Instead, he moved down onto the bed and stared up at the ceiling.  The other boy fell silent as well.  He may have not been saying something, but scouring for his moral integrity felt a lot better with someone else in the room.

Eventually night fell and a nightmare woke Monty from his sleep.  He jerked away, heart racing and beads of sweat trailing down his forehead.  Everything was dark, and for a moment he worried he was back inside the cage in Mount Weather.  He was only able to calm down the moment he heard someone else’s soft, steady breathing.  Where he was came rushing back to him and he sat up straight, his face in his hands.

He stood up after a moment and reached for the door.  Another wave of fear rushed over him.  What if he opened the door and walked outside only to find that he was still back in the bunker, still a hostage?

“You don’t have to leave,” Bellamy said quietly.  Monty looked over his shoulder at the older boy.

“What?”

“I said, you can stay.  You don’t have to leave.”

“I don’t want to bother you,” Monty said, forcing himself to open the door.  He wasn’t going to be a burden.

“You’re not bothering me.  Stay.  Please.”  He’d never heard Bellamy ask nicely for something, and he was unsure what saying no might do.  Monty closed the door and returned to his chair.  He heard movement to his right and saw Bellamy rise up from his bed.  “You sleep there.”

“The chair is fine, Bell –,”

“I already slept a bit.  That chair isn’t comfortable.  Just lay down, Monty.”  Monty obliged against and took his place in bed.  He flipped the pillow over so that it was colder and got comfortable.  The bed was still warm from where Bellamy had been sleeping and he sighed softly.  It was cozy, the perfect temperature for sleeping.  He felt good.  Beside him, Bellamy thought to himself.  He knew there was no way around what he had to do.  As much as he wanted to stay, he couldn’t.

“We should leave at first light,” he said quietly.  Monty sat up.

“Why?”

“We have to find Clarke.  She has to come home.”  He wanted to give her time, but he knew that it was a dangerous world out there.  Grounders still didn’t trust her, and now that the alliance was basically demolished, they had no reason _not_ to kill her on sight.  On top of that, if she didn’t run into a Grounder, there were plenty of other dangers out there in the woods.  She was at risk, and he wasn’t going to let her deal with this all alone.

“Anyone else?”

“No, just us.  Raven can’t go.  Octavia wants to be with Lincoln.  The others just got home.  Just us.”

“Okay,” he said softly.  Monty wasn’t sure about this plan, but he trusted Bellamy – almost as much as he trusted Clarke – and he had a point; they needed to save her before she got herself killed.  He pulled the covers over his shoulder and tried to sleep, but for the next few hours, the only thing on Monty’s mind was how badly this could end, and how badly it needed to be done.


End file.
